


TFP/拆卸，仅用于满足私欲而写

by soundshock5788



Category: Shockwave - Fandom, Soundwave - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundshock5788/pseuds/soundshock5788





	TFP/拆卸，仅用于满足私欲而写

【TFP/双波】纯拆，ooc慎入，仅满足私欲而写，角色形象被我吃了

OOC预警

拆卸的时候不需要保持自我设定【其实就是被我吃了。_(:з」∠)_】

感觉双波都太冷静拆不出激情，我需要修改修改性格【翻译：我会重度OOC和文笔很渣】

————  
“哈啊～”声波被抵到墙上，震荡波左手托住声波臀部，右手扶住声波的腰，上下抽动着输出管，头雕旁的天线因情绪而摆动。

声波打开了面罩，随手扔到了地上，双手搭在震荡波肩上，配合着震荡波起伏着机体。声波抱住震荡波磕在对方肩甲处，伸出金属舌舔舐着对方的颈部线路，纤细的指尖让他能深入对方身上的各个线路缝隙。

震荡波的独臂在声波腰侧，微微放出电流，刺激着声波的传感系统。慢慢抽出输出管，突然的空虚让声波不自觉的抓紧了震荡波。震荡波在近乎整根输出管快抽出时又猛地将声波向下压。

“啊～！”声波抓住震荡波后仰着颈脖，控制不住的刺激袭上传感器。震荡波将声波面对着自己托起走向充电床，把声波360度一个翻转使声波趴在充电床上。

油箱像是有什么在搅动，声波感觉自己差点要吐，惊呼一声，双手撑上充电床。这个姿势更方便了震荡波的深入，几乎是很容易的就顶到了次级油箱。

震荡波不停冲击着声波接口里的各个敏感点，让对方止不住的发出呻吟，润滑液多的直接从接口与震荡波的输出管之间流出来。

声波近乎过载时，震荡波抽出了输出管，声波被这突如其来的举动搞得很不好受，“哼嗯～”双腿站在地面，机体趴在充电床边缘，高抬着底盘，接口还在一张一合，已经湿润到不能再湿润了，声波把手伸向自己接口，模拟着抽插，但纤细的手指即使全部塞入接口也无法带来快感。索性调出触手，在即将把触手伸入接口时，触手被抓住了。

接着就感到冰凉的触感抵在了接口外沿，稍微向后看了眼，“这个不可能进来的！”声波扭动着机体想要逃离，但却被压住了，震荡波将自己被改造成炮管的手塞入声波接口。

声波突然撑起身子，腰不自觉的弯出优美的弧线，“呃啊～慢，慢点，哼～”在因刺激而短暂有的力气瞬间又消失，趴在充电床，有一声没一声的呻吟着。转动着炮管，在声波接口里抽插。

声波的腰也自觉的动了起来，“唔～再进来～哼嗯～进来点～”声波攥紧了拳，“不，不要让我，背，哈啊，背对着你，震荡波。”声波无力的发出请求。

震荡波将他翻了过来，抓起声波肩甲让对方坐起，声波趴在震荡波胸前，手搭在震荡波腰侧。

再次经历了几番抽插后声波迎来了第一次过载。震荡波也适时拿出自己的炮管，将输出管进入声波接口，刚要下线的声波再一次清醒，光学镜已经无法聚焦了，眼前全是模糊一片。

最后震荡波与声波一同过了载，声波终于支撑不住躺倒在充电床上下线了。震荡波公主抱起声波，把他带去清洗间。将浴池放满水，试了试水温把声波放进去，自己也坐进浴池，把声波圈进怀里，小心翼翼地，用温热的油清洗声波装甲电路缝隙里的对接液。

被打湿了的声波更加诱人了，震荡波再次把那只完好的手探向声波接口，伸进去。

声波是被拆醒的，上线光学镜，自己此刻正跪趴在浴池里，震荡波正以后入式深入着自己。见声波醒了，震荡波退出输出管，声波直接跪在了浴池中，震荡波将输出管对准声波的嘴，声波含住了它，震荡波的尺寸有点过大，声波不得不把嘴张大到极限才能含住它，声波灵巧的舌沿着震荡波输出管上的纹路舔弄，声波调出触手，挑弄着自己的输出管。

震荡波把对接液射到了声波嘴里。声波吞了下去，多出来的对接液从嘴角留下，伸手接住。“继续。”

声波站起来，手趴在墙上，抬起底盘，“快点，进来。”声波扭了扭腰肢，接口也开开合合发出着无声的邀请。

震荡波如声波所愿进入了他。

几番轮回，双双再次过载。这次震荡波真的该认真为声波清洗了。

————

哦豁，我居然写完了，我知道字数可能有点少，还有错别字，但抱歉，我真的太困了。这是凌晨写的。_(:з」∠)_


End file.
